


A Cat Needs Your Help（正文+续123）

by messeating



Series: YJ [3]
Category: yunjae - Fandom
Genre: Androgyny, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messeating/pseuds/messeating
Summary: 郑允浩捡到一只猫，养了没多久，猫发情了...





	A Cat Needs Your Help（正文+续123）

1.  
郑允浩养了一只猫。  
他下班后照常去超市买第二天的早餐，进门的时候旁边有一只白色的小猫咪，直直的盯着他看，他觉得挺可爱的上前呼噜了一把猫头，等他买完出来的时候发现，自己被惦记上了。  
小猫一直跟着他，一路上他走猫走，他停猫停，他转过去看猫，猫对着他喵两声也看着他。一直到他家门口，看那架势是想跟着进去，郑允浩犹豫了。他没养过宠物，不敢随便养啊，万一要是养不好死了他得多自责啊，而且他还要上班，白天没法陪着小猫玩儿，也没法照顾，啧，有些为难，要不，送去宠物店？  
他站在自家门口皱眉思考，脚边安静蹲着的小猫见他一直不进去，恐怕是想甩了自己，这可不行！  
两只小小的前爪扒着郑允浩裤脚，小小的身子牢牢挂在郑允浩腿上，郑允浩低头哭笑不得，为什么他从这么小只猫眼睛里面看见了，嗯，坚定？  
好吧，那养就养吧，不过一只猫而已，实在养不动了再送走吧！  
弯腰准备把小猫从裤脚上扯下来，小猫却一直挣扎，爪子抓的很牢，郑允浩也不敢使劲扯，这么小的爪子，他一用力给扯坏了怎么办？  
“乖哈，跟我回家，我不扔你了，乖乖松开！”郑允浩对着小猫轻声说道，也不管他听不听得懂。说着还伸手呼噜脑袋，小猫抖了抖耳朵，好像也是听懂了他的话，乖乖把爪子收起来，任他抱在怀里挠头。感觉还不错。  
2.  
“进了我的家门就是我的猫了，要乖啊！你看你多脏啊，我给你洗个澡吧！”  
听到洗澡怀里的猫身体直了直，郑允浩低头看下去总觉得有些委屈巴巴的，黑漆漆的猫眼像是要哭了。知道猫都怕洗澡，但是这澡是必须要洗的，刚捡回来，身上的毛灰不溜秋的，白猫都快成灰猫了。  
不过小猫真的太乖了，不知道是不是在陌生的坏境还比较胆怯，给洗澡的时候也不怎么挣扎，淋湿了就剩巴掌大一团了，眼睛湿漉漉的看着郑允浩，看得郑允浩还挺心疼，决定明天给猫买进口猫粮吃！  
“还没给你买日用品呢，就先用我的洗发膏吧，给你洗香香的。”郑允浩真的单身太久了，家里多了一只猫也能对着一只直说话，“给你取个名字吧，总不能叫你小猫吧？嗯？”搓搓蹭了泥的猫下巴，郑允浩认真地盯着小猫的眼睛问到，也不想人家能不能回答。  
“叫你什么好呢？小白？不行，像白痴的名字。不如叫美丽吧！…好像和你不太配啊……”郑允浩一边搓着猫一边专心想着名字，说到美丽的时候手里的猫使劲抖了抖水，显然是不满意了，“不是说你不漂亮啊，美丽这名字太老气了，你这么可爱不适合的。”他觉得这猫挺奇的，好像能听懂人话，怪聪明的。郑允浩越发喜欢了。  
“我姓郑，不如你叫JJ？”感觉这个还不错，郑允浩有些开心的盯着猫看。  
“喵～”坐在水里的猫并不是很满意这个名字，可也没法表达，他见郑允浩看着他，他也歪着脑袋看着郑允浩，一人一猫就这么大眼瞪小眼半晌。  
“算了算了，待会儿给你翻字典，名字的事情要认真对待，不能马虎！”自己也觉得JJ叫起来怪怪的，继续搓着手里的猫，“你多大了啊，看你瘦是瘦，但怎么也有四五个月了吧，可能你这个品种的猫都长的小吧。”  
“我叫郑允浩，你从今往后的主人，我现在单身呢，诶，单挺多年了，你说你会不会给我带来桃花啊？”  
……  
郑允浩絮絮叨叨地一直对着猫讲话，把自己的人生都快交代完了，一个澡洗了有半个小时，猫也不闹，安静听着他讲，直到打了个响亮的喷嚏，郑允浩才赶紧给它冲干净捞出来，急急忙忙地吹干裹好，有些自责地想，要是感冒怎么办？  
一个小时前他还没有想过会养一只猫，就一个小时，他仿佛已经养这只猫很久了，彼此都很熟悉的样子。他抱着猫坐在沙发上查名字，在取名字的网站上输入JJ之后跳出来几个名字，一眼相中的一个很可爱的——在中！他觉得很适合自己的猫。  
“在中，这个名字怎么样，你就叫这个吧，多可爱啊！就这么定了！”猫在他怀里蹭了一下，没有什么意见的样子。  
解决了名字的问题后，一人一猫就开始看电视，猫倒是看的津津有味的，郑允浩心不在焉地，心里想着明天把在中带到宠物医院做个全面的检查吧，看看身体有没有什么问题，顺便让医院帮忙照顾一天。他自己也没想到自己居然如此快速的适应了。大概是猫太可爱了！  
3.  
关于睡觉这个问题，郑允浩本来是想给它先用旧衣服搭个窝放在床边，明天再买新窝的，可是……看着已经是第五次跳上床的在中，郑允浩无奈了……  
“在中，你不能上床的，你的床在那儿，虽然不太好看但是肯定舒服！”郑允浩怕它掉毛啊，这一床的毛多难收拾啊，“乖一点去睡了，明天带你去买床！”  
“喵～喵喵～”并没有听郑允浩的话，稳稳当当地坐在郑允浩枕头边，对着他叫了两声就蜷成一团，看着像是睡着了……  
郑允浩没办法了，他觉得这猫就是听得懂话，故意跟他对着干的！可要叫他真的狠下心来撵走，他也不行啊！  
“算了，你今晚就睡这儿吧！明天给你买了床你就去你床上睡啊！”轻轻弹了一下它脑门儿，“晚安吧在中！”  
“喵～”  
郑允浩觉得这样也不赖，闭着眼睛勾起嘴角。  
4.  
郑允浩做梦梦见自己高烧四十度，医生一直给他用冰毛巾敷额头也没用，还是烫，梦里他都要急哭了，觉得自己年纪轻轻就要发烧烧死了。  
挣扎着醒过来，整个脑袋都热烘烘的，脑门上还有点痒，伸手抓了一把，  
“喵～”  
“………”他的猫抱着他的脑袋，用自己毛茸茸的身子给他整个头围了一圈，难怪他做梦发高烧…  
“在中，早啊！”顺手把猫抓到手上举着，在中轻微挣扎了一下就乖乖的了，“叭！”接着在猫额头上响亮的亲了一口，翻身起床！  
“喵喵喵？？”在中觉得自己被占便宜了，有些不满地冲郑允浩叫了叫。郑允浩完全接收不到。  
“赶快喝牛奶，喝完我们去买东西。”飞速收拾好自己开始啃三明治，“专门去给你买的。”还特意冲在中炸了眨眼睛。  
然而专心喝牛奶的在中并没有理他。  
郑允浩抱着猫走进宠物店的时候还觉得很奇妙，自己也会有来这种地方的一天。  
抱着猫左看看右看看，猫牙刷牙膏，猫窝，猫砂，逗猫棒……郑允浩看每一样都觉得很好玩儿，兴致勃勃地对着怀里的猫不停问：“这个怎么样？诶那个挺好看的！……你喜欢这种吗？……”也不管猫回不回答他。  
怀里的猫显然兴致不是很高，懒洋洋的窝在郑允浩怀里眼睛都懒得抬。  
最后郑允浩买了一大堆东西放那儿，等下午下班回来接猫再一起带回家。  
“一般的驱虫是肯定要做，疫苗要打，其他的我帮你检查完有问题跟你联系吧。”医生是个年轻的女孩子，见郑允浩这么一个挺高挺帅的男人抱着只小猫，简直被击中心脏，“那个，绝育要不要一起做了？”  
“绝育？”郑允浩一时没有反应过来，倒是怀里的猫，听到这两个字，瞬间弹起来爪子抓着郑允浩袖子，超凶的瞪着那个女孩，“喵呜～！”嘴里还发出警告的声音。  
“在中不要闹，这是医生！”顺着毛安抚一下，“先不做吧，在中它好像挺排斥的。”  
“呵呵，好的，它好聪明啊，居然听得懂！”医生觉得很惊奇，“叫在中是吗？像个人一样的名字，很可爱。”大多女孩都会对猫产生好感，尤其是当宠物医生的女孩，这会儿她想伸手摸摸，但在中却想挠她。  
“不可以在中！这是医生，待会儿给你看病的！不会给你做绝育了，你不可以这么不礼貌！听话！”郑允浩严肃的掰着猫头，认真说道。  
“喵……喵～”委屈地用爪子拍了下郑允浩胸口，但还是乖乖收爪子不闹了。  
女医生在旁边看得很惊讶，这猫真的太聪明了！能对话了吗？只差不能说了！  
“在中乖，姐姐抱你去检查，主人要上班了！”  
“喵喵～～”有些不情愿…  
“下午回来接你！”郑允浩看那小模样也有些心疼，这小猫昨晚刚刚找了个家，对自己这个新主人特别黏，现在是没安全感吧，“乖乖听医生话啊，啵～再见！麻烦你了医生。”亲一口之后小猫似乎是害羞了，缩着脑袋没反应，郑允浩也就没再耽搁上班去了。  
5.  
猫很健康，什么问题都没有。小猫快要六个月了，医生说不做绝育的话，不出意外八个月的时候发情会很厉害，那时候差不多猫成年，郑允浩还是不忍心，说等到时候再说吧。  
那家店真不错，医生很喜欢在中，说以后可以经常帮忙照顾。  
郑允浩心情很好。把它的小猫盆放在餐桌上，让它坐上面和自己一起吃饭。  
吃完饭一人一猫又一起看电视，郑允浩觉得自己的猫真的不简单。  
换台换到昨晚偶像剧的时候，在中里面在他怀里调整姿势，坐的端端正正看着电视，等他又换走的时候，在中转过小脑袋看着他，感觉有些不满。搞得郑允浩不得不给它换回去，自己想看的也忍着不看了。  
等电视放完郑允浩简直眼皮打架了。把猫放进新的猫窝里，“晚安在中！”还不忘道晚安，揉着眼睛爬上床去。  
“在中！猫窝买了就不能上床了！”刚躺下就看见一团白色跳上来窝在自己枕头边，郑允浩想不明白，一只猫怎就这么喜欢床！  
“在中！下去！回去你的窝里，这是我的窝！”见猫没反应，郑允浩加重语气，胳膊也推了推那一团白毛。  
“喵～喵喵～”细细的声音，是猫咪撒娇的时候特有的，专门讨好主人的。  
“撒娇没用！赶快下去。”不管。  
“喵～～～”拖长了声音，显得可怜兮兮的，脑袋在郑允浩肩膀上不停蹭，边蹭边叫。  
“………”瞪着天花板，郑允浩觉得自己太不应该了，“我怎么会被一只猫吃的死死的！在中！你是专门来治我的吗！？”有些气急败坏的一把抄起猫放自己胸口，握着猫前爪让它站着，在中似乎是知道郑允浩妥协了，故意歪着脑袋伸舌头舔鼻子，样子萌的郑允浩肝颤儿，狠狠的在脑袋上亲几口，然后把猫塞进旁边被子里，“睡觉！明晚不准了！仅此一次！”  
“喵～”  
然后三个月过去了，郑允浩依然和猫同床共枕，每晚上都是仅此一次。  
6.  
郑允浩今天下班去宠物店接猫的时候，医生问他是不是单身，郑允浩说是，然后，郑允浩收获一个告白。  
医生说让他考虑一下，就把猫塞给他跑一边忙去了。  
郑允浩有点懵，这么多年，他都是单身，突然来个桃花，他有些措手不及。怀里的猫更是慌了，大眼珠子不停转，尾巴也不停动，显然是听懂了刚刚的对话。  
回到家把猫举在面前，“在中，你真给我带桃花啊？你怎么这么厉害啊！哈哈哈…”被告白郑允浩还是有些高兴的，“可是，诶…我觉得我没有喜欢她啊？但是这又是个机会，那个姑娘挺好的，还能照顾你，你说我答不答应她呢？”  
“喵喵喵！喵喵～”不明所以的一阵猫叫，手里的猫蹬着腿有些着急。  
“我觉得为了你我可以跟她试试！对吧，她可以把你照顾的很好。”  
“喵喵！喵喵喵！”腿蹬的更急了。  
“这样举着不舒服啊？来来来你看你的电视，我去准备一下我的资料。”并不明白猫在说什么的郑允浩决定跟那个医生处一下，为了他的猫，或许会处出来感情呢？  
“………”独自坐在沙发上的猫急的团团转，电视也看不进去了。  
7.  
在中又上了他的床，他又赶不走。  
郑允浩迷迷糊糊都快睡着的时候，旁边的猫开始细声细气的喵喵叫，郑允浩下意识伸手顺着毛，“乖乖睡觉啊在中，很晚了……”或许被安抚了，也没在怎么叫了。  
8.  
半夜郑允浩被手臂和腰上的瘙痒弄醒。从触感来看，是在中的尾巴在扫着他手臂。  
“别闹在中，睡觉…”不想睁开眼睛，伸出手想像之前一样，给他的猫顺顺毛，然而指尖触到的是一片滑嫩的皮肤，顿了顿，还没清醒的郑允浩覆手上去摸了摸，“嗯～”有些哑的声音，绝对不是他的猫应该有的喵喵叫。  
豁然睁开双眼，黑暗中郑允浩觉得旁边睡着的是个人，看不太清楚，于是打开灯…  
“……”郑允浩觉得自己在做梦，“你是谁？”眼前这个看着十七八岁的漂亮的男孩子，是谁？  
“在中！”甩了甩身后的尾巴，抖了抖头上的耳朵，少年朝他笑了笑，糯糯地回答自己的名字。  
郑允浩没有怀疑，眼前这个白的透明，连头发都是白的，头上一对支楞着的猫耳朵，身后那根甩来甩去的猫尾巴，这个突然出现在自己床上，一丝不挂，面容姣好的少年，真的是他的在中！  
“你…你怎么…怎么…”郑允浩暂时有些呆滞，说话都结巴了。  
“嗯？怎么了？”和还是猫的时候一样，歪着脑袋认真看着郑允浩，还是一样的可爱！  
“我是说，咳！你怎么变成这样了？”镇定下来，郑允浩要弄清楚怎么回事。  
“你要和医生在一起了我不愿意…”说到这个整个人都委屈的不行，耳朵都耷拉下来了，郑允浩手有点痒，想去摸一摸，“然后我就发情了……”  
“！”瞬间瞪大眼睛，“什么？你怎么了？”  
“我说我发情了！”拉过郑允浩的手臂抱在怀里，“你看我都开始发热了，发情期马上就要来了，你是我的主人，你得帮我！”说完爬到郑允浩腿上坐好，把自己整个人缩到郑允浩怀里，安静地等着………发情期……  
“…………”  
郑允浩浑身僵硬，怀里抱着一团火炉，他觉得自己心跳不受控制！他的猫…………  
不应当！你只是一只小猫咪啊！  
??9.  
他的猫，开始发情了。  
被他抱在怀里，双腿绞紧，小幅度的摩擦着，身体不断的扭，嘴里也不断的发出甜蜜的呻吟。  
“在…在中…我带你去…去医院好不好？让医生给你看看就不难受了……”郑允浩一动不敢动，他是个正常男人，并且已经许久没有过性行为了，他知道自己已经有反应了，正顶着在中的大腿根，这让他感到羞耻，他甚至不敢伸手把它从自己身上扯下来，他不敢碰。  
“不去！喵！”听到医生，在中瞬间竖起耳朵，尾巴上的毛都竖起来了，全身紧绷，甚至从喉咙里发出一声尖锐的猫叫，变成人之后的第一声。  
它把郑允浩抱的紧紧的，张嘴咬住郑允浩颈边的一小块肉，略锋利的牙齿刺破了皮肉，有血流出来。“嗯！”郑允浩被这一下刺激的闷哼一声，也不是很痛，主要是，他的情欲已经上来了，细微的刺痛，让他更无法忍受。  
“那你，先下来好不好？我去给你倒点水，发烧要多喝水…”哑着嗓子艰难地扒拉着在中挂在他脖子上的手臂，缠地紧紧地。  
“我没有发烧，我只是发情了，你要帮我，唔…”屁股在郑允浩大腿上摆动着，感觉自己的睡裤，那一块似乎有些湿润了……  
“在在在中！你不要动了，我…”郑允浩睡觉只穿睡裤，很奇怪的习惯，只裸上半身，下半身却要穿着长的棉裤。猫肯定是不会穿衣服的，他们此刻皮肤大面积接触，都烧的难受，特别是，那根猫尾巴，非常不受控制地在郑允浩腰侧来回扫着，提醒着这真的是他的猫。  
“不行！”郑允浩心一横，把猫掀倒在床上，用被子裹好，“我去给你倒杯水，你冷静一下。”说完逃也似的冲出卧室。  
“郑允浩是混蛋！喵…我都这么难受了，还要我喝水…”  
10.  
郑允浩冲进厕所光速冲了个冷水澡，稍微清醒一点了。他确定那是他的猫，头发上是他买的猫咪洗发水的味道，他很熟悉，但到底怎么回事？他的猫，怎么就变成人了？没听说过公猫发情会变人形啊？  
听着卧室里难受的低泣声，到底是自己养了几个月的猫，始终是不忍心就这么把它丢在房间里，郑允浩有些无奈的叹气，接了一杯水，认命地走进卧室。  
他在想他的猫说要自己帮它，待会儿要怎么帮它呢？总不能………  
“！”卧室门口，郑允浩握着杯子的手剧烈地抖了抖，差点没握住，他觉得今晚的一切，都太超过了，他处理不好了。  
床上的在中，完全进入了发情期，整个人被情欲淹没，嘴里喃喃叫着主人，听得郑允浩瞬间脸爆红，他走近，扶起平躺着的在中，给他喂了水，此时的在中目光有些涣散，一只手在它自己下体动作着，尾巴卷着挺立起来的性器上下抚弄，郑允浩瞄了一眼没敢再看。  
“好难受……”好不容易聚焦的双眼看清了是郑允浩，就缠着郑允浩不放，攀在刚刚冲了凉水的身体上正好驱散身体的燥热，想要更贴近，干脆叉开双腿，坐到郑允浩身上。  
郑允浩好不容易平静下来，被这么一撩拨，又情动的不行，“在中，你先下来，好不好？”双手放上在中的腰，本来是想推开，然而掌心触到一片滑腻，只想要更多，控制不住摩挲了一下腰背，怀里的人呻吟着缠他更紧了…  
“在中，你先放开我，我…我帮你，你给我说怎么帮你…先放开吧？”郑允浩觉得要出事，心跳的很快。  
“你不骗我？你会帮我？”警惕的小猫。  
“不骗你，我是你的主人，照顾你是我的责任。”越来越觉得要出事！郑允浩有点慌。  
“你不会带我去绝育？”突然想到那天郑允浩跟医生说到时候再说，那现在…是不是就是到时候了？绝对不要！“你不帮我就算了，我去楼下找别的猫！我可不要绝育！”  
“找什么别的猫！我说了我会帮你的，也不会带你绝育的，真的不骗你！”一听他的猫要去找别的猫，郑允浩顿时不高兴了，那些个流浪猫能跟自己比吗？  
“那…那你……”听话地放开郑允浩，从他身上下来，躺到床上，张开腿，尾巴一扫一扫地，像是想遮，却显得欲拒还迎。  
“摸摸我…这里最难受…”咬着嘴唇拉过郑允浩的手，直接覆上自己的腿间。  
11.  
“…你…”触感柔嫩。郑允浩暂时不能反应。  
他想过，在中是公猫，人形也是男性特征，今晚最坏打算是帮它撸出来，男人嘛，射了就好了！谁能告诉他，他的猫，他的公猫，双腿中间流着水的一条缝是怎么来的？？  
“在中，你……你这里……”吞了吞口水，手指戳了戳那处柔软，不知道怎么问。  
“嗯～你多摸摸那里，那里痒，难受…”没空回答这个对它来说毫无疑义的问题。痒的地方手指一戳就有水淌出来，郑允浩却只戳一下就没动作了，在中只好抓着他的手在自己的腿间胡乱蹭动，郑允浩手够大，可以完全盖住，尾巴卷上郑允浩的手腕，催促着。  
“我…我看看，我看看你哪里在痒好吗？”不顾在中的挣扎，抽出被糊的湿乎乎的手，他开始不受控制了，想要做，更坏的事…  
“这里！”大方地张开腿，完全暴露在郑允浩面前，伸出手指着那个不停痒不停淌水的地方，用控诉的语气说着。  
“我给你…揉一揉…”眼前的景色让郑允浩忘了思考，本能地伸出手，摸上那两瓣软肉，太色情了……  
没有体毛，性器没有太大，粉白粉白的直立着，下面没有睾丸，两瓣比粉红稍深的软肉鼓鼓的，挤着一条缝，就是那里在流水，染的亮晶晶的。  
郑允浩眼睛都不眨地盯着看，手指不停的揉着，揉地在中很舒服，微张着嘴，喘着气，猫一样伸出舌头不停舔着嘴巴，郑允浩觉得有些口干舌燥……  
真的，大事不好了……当郑允浩把头凑到在中腿中间时，他觉得自己怕是真的完了。  
鼻间嗅着甜腻的香味，他觉得身体仿佛不是自己的，清楚地知道自己不该这样，是错的，这是他的猫，不能做这么过分的事，然而身体却不受控制……  
“嗯啊～～喵！”脆弱的雌穴被郑允浩的舌头毫无预警的狠狠碾过，在中被刺激的身体大幅度的弓起，压抑不住一声猫叫，郑允浩听过，楼下的流浪猫发情的声音，但显然，他的猫叫的好听多了。  
似乎是被这一声叫的彻底没了理智，郑允浩动作变得毫不迟疑且大胆起来。  
“这样舒服吗？还痒吗？”一边舔着一边问，手也抓着身后的尾巴不让乱动，恶劣用尾巴尖去戳弄前方的挺立，果不其然叫的更好听了！  
“嗯…嗯哼～痒，里面也痒，前面也痒，都好痒…啊～！”话没说完就感觉到郑允浩的舌头顶了进去，舌头并没有多粗，唾液和分泌的液体起到了很好的润滑作用，在中觉得很舒服，又觉得更里面的地方还是很痒，忍不住支起身体抓着郑允浩的头发，两条腿紧绞着郑允浩的脖子，腰忍不住的扭动，把自己往郑允浩口中送。  
郑允浩觉得自己要憋到爆炸了，这只猫把他也带进了发情期！  
“你再进来一点好不好？里面还是好痒…”并没有人类的羞耻心，他的猫坦诚的告诉他，想要更多。  
郑允浩被这样的在中迷的七荤八素，他想，或许自己还可以，再过分一点！  
12.  
脱掉裤子的郑允浩，突然又犹豫了。裸着身体坐在床沿，抓着自己的头发烦躁的扯着，他不知道怎么办，在中不停的在撩拨他，他真的控制不了自己了，但他一想到，这是他的猫，今晚过后又该怎么办？  
在中看他又骗自己了，忍不住爬起来趴到他背上，提醒他，“你说好帮我的，到底要怎么样你才肯帮我啊？我可是一眼就选中你了！”说到这里在中突然有点难过，“我眼光怎么这么不好啊……”心里又委屈，身体又难受，没控制住在郑允浩肩膀上抓了几道口子。  
“你…你选中我的？”郑允浩想起他遇到这只猫的时候，确实是一直跟着他的。  
“不然我跟你回家干嘛！算了，当我倒霉吧，你别想带我去绝育！我去楼下找别的猫了！”说着就要下床了……  
“等一下！”郑允浩急急地抓住他细细的脚踝，“我说过，跟我回家就是我的猫了！我也不骗你，说了帮你，就会帮你！”咽了咽口水，继续道，“躺好！”  
在中被他反反复复地搞得已经没了脾气，一听他叫自己躺好立马乖乖躺下，还主动分开腿，伸长了尾巴去挠郑允浩，咬着手指直勾勾的盯着他，很是撩人。  
郑允浩看着他的猫心想，既然放不开，那把他就变成自己的，没什么不好的。  
13.  
翻身覆上在中的身体，他体格挺壮的，这么一看完全把在中罩住了，看着自己身下略显娇小的少年，郑允浩叹了口气，认命地吻上粉粉的唇瓣，软软的，吃不够。  
在中被他吻地很舒服，但是光是接吻并不能缓解他身体里的痒意，挺起身体用下体湿润的小穴去蹭郑允浩已经完全勃起的欲望，蹭了一下觉得很舒服，想要更多，干脆伸手去摸…  
郑允浩刚感觉自己顶端被湿软的穴肉舔了一下，还没把一口气喘完，在中的手就握住了自己……  
“在中，不要乱动，”把它做怪的手捉住，郑允浩喘了口气，“待会儿会痛，你忍不住就咬我。”刚刚舌头进去的时候，就觉得很紧，更别说更粗的那里了。  
“嗯，好，你赶快，我里面真的痒…”有些紧张，顺从地舔了舔郑允浩的耳垂，便把脸埋进颈窝等着郑允浩动作。  
郑允浩伸手摸了摸，足够湿足够软了，捞起在中的腰把自己抵上去，胀得发疼的欲望轻易就被含住，感觉到自己被里面的软肉吸着，郑允浩有些头皮发麻，“在中，我要进去，你忍着点！”  
“呼…好，你深一点，最里面最痒了。”搂紧郑允浩的脖子，急着解痒，它似乎并不知道，让郑允浩进到最里面会发生什么  
“知道了！”缓缓撑开，一寸寸地把自己推进，感觉越来越紧，穴肉挤压着郑允浩，进的越来越艰难，“在中，我…我用力一点好吗？忍过这一下你待会儿就不难受了。”实在是有点急了，郑允浩憋的出汗了。  
“……唔唔…”咬着郑允浩的肩膀说不出话来，爪子在他背上胡乱挠着，它很痛，可是郑允浩还要更用力…  
“忍着！”说完腰一挺，郑允浩托着它的屁股，把自己完全送进去了，大口的喘着气，等在中缓过这一阵。  
“…你…你是混蛋…我都要痛死了，你还这么用力…”它把郑允浩肩背那块抓的布满了血痕，肩膀上也咬出了带血的牙印，暂时是不痒了，可是真的痛，“你看我是不是出血了，我闻见了！”猫都是很爱惜自己身体的，这会儿在中有些恼了。  
郑允浩闻言摸了摸相连的地方，指尖有些许血丝，不算太严重，“一点点，没事儿的，明天就好了，我要开始动了？”他见在中脸上没了痛苦的表情，忍不住小幅度动了一下。  
“嗯…你轻一点，弄痛了我又要咬你了…”痛楚过去之后，痒意又上来了，在中仰着脖子要亲。  
郑允浩就这样抱着在中边亲边缓慢的动了一会儿，觉得不够滋味，托着在中的屁股让他整个下半身悬空，另一只手去揉它尾巴根部与尾椎相连的那里，一揉就感觉里面缩得厉害，在中嘴里更是止不住地叫着，“你不要摸我尾巴！”摸两下就实在忍不住了，尾巴是猫最敏感的地方之一，被这么揉着浑身都没了力气。  
郑允浩见它软趴趴地，觉得实在可爱，又忍不住去咬它的耳朵，把尖尖的薄薄的猫耳朵含进嘴里舔着，下身也没停下  
“不行不行…耳朵不行！尾巴也不行！你停下！”从耳朵和尾巴蔓延开的传至四肢百骸的酥麻感，在中浑身软的不行，脸通红，眼睛里都是水汽，口水也没力气咽下去了，郑允浩看着这样的在中红了眼，没了捉弄的心思，开始火力全开的耸动着腰。  
“啊～你…深一点…最里面…啊！”没有任何触碰，前面就射了…  
“贪吃的小猫！”在它里面享受了一会儿，不停收缩的内壁像是在做按摩  
14.  
接着的每一下都插到最里面，怀里的猫再也没有要求再深一点。  
郑允浩觉得自己今晚或许疯了。  
他把在中抱起来，自己跪坐着，这样插地极深，在中挺直了腰，它觉得郑允浩太深了，有点怕，可是又真的很舒服，最痒的地方都插到了，便温顺的抱着他脖子，侧过头舔自己咬出来的伤口。  
脖子上痒痒的，郑允浩的手不受控制摸到了在中尾巴，顺着尾巴，摸到了被尾巴遮住的后穴，刚刚躺着的时候前面的水就把这里打湿了，摸上去滑滑的，这会儿他的猫整个都处于极度兴奋的状态，稍一用力，一根手指就进去了……  
“唔…你干什么？”不适地扭了扭屁股，却带动了前面被插着的小穴，有些不满郑允浩突然停下，“继续啊，还痒着呢！”  
“好，后面一起吧！”轻笑了一下，他的猫总是这么坦诚，这么可爱。怎么可能让他出去找别的猫！  
一手抱着它的腰，一手在它后面插着，就着这个姿势挺腰，在中体型较小，郑允浩也不吃力。  
前面后面都被插着，在中舒服的直摇头，两条长腿胡乱蹬着，郑允浩突然咬住了它的耳朵，狠狠一抖，绷着身体没叫出来…  
它的雌穴高潮了……  
郑允浩觉得自己埋在在中身体里的欲望被一股热液浇了，知道那是他的猫高潮了，一下又胀大一圈，三根手指一齐狠狠捅进去，箍着它腰的手臂收紧，把在中死死按在自己腿上，把自己释放到了它最深处…  
在中高潮还没过去，微微失神，身体内部被撑开，温热的液体一股股的钻进自己身体，止不住晃着腿挣扎了一下…前面又喷出小小一股…  
15.  
郑允浩射完之后也不立马拔出来，低头去亲他的猫，乖乖被他亲着，他的猫还没有回过神来。  
“还想要，用后面吧？”兀自说着，也不管在中有没有反应，把它从身上抱下来，分开腿想看看，在中缓过气来了，急忙捂住自己隐隐作痛的小穴，以为郑允浩还要再插进去…  
郑允浩没理他，掰开他的手，用手指戳了戳紧闭的两瓣，竟然都没有东西流出来，果然有些肿了……就用后面吧！  
“我们用后面，一样很舒服的。”揉着刚刚已经被插软的后穴，郑允浩哄着他的猫。  
“会痛吗？”被揉地有点舒服，但前面的经验让它有点怕，不想再来第二次。  
“不会，刚刚就已经可以进去了。”见在中也有些跃跃欲试的样子，把它翻过身，撩起他的尾巴，在屁股上亲了一口，“这样做尾巴舒服一点。”  
“你不要掰我尾巴，会痛！也不要揉，会痒！”猫的尾巴真的碰不得啊！  
“我尽量！”放开尾巴，等它在自己肚子上扫来扫去，郑允浩伸出手指从前面挖了一点粘液，惹得它小小尖叫一声。  
它趴着让郑允浩插了好一会儿，尾巴根部都打湿了。  
郑允浩见它咬着枕头，硬是不叫，想起刚刚用前面的时候也是，插狠了叫两声，一直都只是小声地哼哼唧唧，郑允浩想趴下身体去咬它头顶抖动的尖耳朵，又怕压着他的尾巴了，退而求其次，身体微倾，伸长胳膊去揉捏。  
“啊—”好听，软软糯糯的，“跟你说了不要碰耳朵！”气急败坏地摆摆头，在中侧仰着头把郑允浩手指含进嘴里用力一咬，“尾巴也不行！”说完动动屁股示意郑允浩继续。  
郑允浩使坏就是不动，抵在敏感的那一处小幅度磨蹭，“在中为什么不叫出来？想听你的声音…”抓着尾巴放进嘴里轻轻咬着。  
“喵——”尾巴被咬他的猫这一嗓子有些尖细了，“拿出来，尾巴拿出来…”  
“叫我，我就拿出来。”  
“…主人…喵…主人，你拿出来好不好！”  
见自己的猫服软了，郑允浩见好就收，免得明天被挠。  
“为什么不叫？”重新开始在在中体内冲撞着，还是惦记着它的声音，他真的很喜欢。  
“因为…因为怕…怕招来其他的猫…嗯…我正发情呢！”断断续续地解释了一下，觉得自己主人太无知了。  
“不怕，我锁了门，窗户也锁了。”顿了顿又问道，“你叫起来是喵喵叫还是和人一样？”喵喵叫那自己会不会被叫软？太羞耻了…  
“啊哈—”突然被撞到那一点，正准备开口就叫了出来，“我…我不确定，有时候会控制不住…”  
“我们试试！”郑允浩突然想，他的猫，像人一样发出甜蜜的呻吟，偶尔憋出两声喵叫，交织在一起，太…羞耻了…  
可是好想听！  
掐着它的腰，重新把尾巴含进嘴里，腰部尽力前后耸动着，找准了那一点，不停的撞着……  
在中被刺激地前面也在淌水，性器也竖着，咬着枕头想压抑自己的声音，郑允浩怎么会让它得逞？  
“嗯啊——”  
“啊—喵—喵—”  
“唔…唔唔…喵呜…”  
……………  
16.  
原来真的忍不住啊！比楼下发情的猫叫的可爱一万倍，郑允浩被一声声压抑不住的喵喵叫弄的更激动了，丝毫没有软下去的感觉。  
想亲亲他的猫，却不想出来，尾巴又夹在两人之间，怕给折到了。郑允浩加大马力，每一下都进到不能再深，伸出手摸向雌穴，滑进去两根手指跟着后面的频率一起动作。  
在中被前后两处搅地忘记了自己的声音，一会儿嗯嗯啊啊一会儿喵喵喵，眼泪糊了一脸，两手握拳放到脸颊两侧，样子很是可爱！  
没一会儿感觉到在中前后两处都缩地厉害，知道是要到了，赶紧也加快速度，想要跟他的猫一起到。  
“你…嗯…嗯啊…你要射到…射到前面…啊——”喘着气说着说着就高潮了，郑允浩感紧从后面抽出来，对着前面长驱直入，进到最深处就开始一股股地射进去…  
“嗯…嗯…好舒服…”连续两次都全部射进去了，在中的小穴胀胀的，小腹也有些鼓了。  
郑允浩射完把自己抽出来，前后都给在中检查了一下，没有受伤，只是有些肿，还好！  
起身准备抱他的猫去洗个澡，这一身汗，不好睡觉。  
“我不洗澡，得留在里面…你自己去…”在中累到了，高潮的余韵过去之后就直接闭了眼睛要睡。  
“不行，要洗的，脏脏的。”伸手再抱。  
“不洗！留在里面才会有小猫！”挠了郑允浩手臂一下，留下两根血丝，“我不要洗澡…你给我擦擦吧…”睁眼可怜兮兮地看着郑允浩，语气也软下来，郑允浩就没辙了！至于它说的小猫，郑允浩只当是它不想洗澡在撒娇随便乱说。  
“……那不洗就不洗吧，你先别睡，我去给你拿毛巾擦干净。”他的猫变成人了还是抓得住自己的弱点。  
“不准变成猫！”出卧室门之前突然想起，凶巴巴地吼了一句。郑允浩觉得要是在中这会儿变成猫了，自己对着一床凌乱，对着床上还没自己胳膊大的猫，可能会羞耻地想自杀！  
“噢……”等郑允浩拿了毛巾回来，发现他的猫已经睡熟了。无奈地给它擦身上，擦到私处的时候，郑允浩发现那里干干爽爽的，一点粘腻也没有了，不信邪地扒开两瓣软肉，手指也伸进去戳了一下，把睡着的在中戳地踹了他一脚，真的没有了？莫不是在中是什么猫妖精？吸了他的精气？  
算了，明天再说，困死了！  
换了床单，上床！  
把猫牢牢抱在怀里，郑允浩觉得，其实真的还挺不错的！  
17.  
郑允浩醒的时候有一瞬间的懵逼，完全陌生的起床体验。?  
头上没有他的猫，怀里抱着一个人。?  
一想到昨晚，郑允浩就羞耻感爆棚！忍不住抬手捂住自己的脸，他都干了什么啊！?  
平静了一会儿，还是要坦然面对事实，小心地起身打了电话请假，家里的猫还没有安顿好，不能就这么丢它在家。?  
穿衣服的时候觉得后背火辣辣地疼，对着穿衣镜一看，吓一跳，背上肩上，全是抓痕，肩膀上还有好几个齿痕，都结痂了，可见昨晚抓的多狠，他的猫该剪指甲了！?  
郑允浩买早饭的时候有点犹豫，要不要给在中买一份呢？他现在是吃猫粮还是吃正常的饭啊？最后还是买多一点，大不了自己吃了。?  
回去的时候在中还在睡，整个人都缩到被子里面去了，郑允浩怕它闷着了，要把它挖出来，然后就弄醒了……?  
还没睁开眼睛，就顺着郑允浩拉的手爬上他身上，“我饿了…”?  
“先洗漱，再吃饭。”拍拍它屁股，顺手抱起来往浴室走，感觉还是太小了，也不知道还长不长？?  
放到洗漱台上习惯性地挤了平时用的猫咪专用牙膏，转身要往在中嘴里放的时候才反应过了似乎…已经不太适应了？?  
在中倒是没说什么，张着嘴巴任他给自己刷。?  
洗漱完了郑允浩突然想起，他的猫到现在为止都还没有衣服穿，裸着的！这影响多不好啊！?  
赶紧抱着回到卧室，怎么也找不到合适的衣服，自己的衣服对在中来说太大了……?  
勉强找了套家居服，新的，网购的时候没选好尺寸，郑允浩穿着略小，在中穿上……还是大…总比没有好?  
穿衣服的时候它没闹，穿裤子的时候死活不肯，说是尾巴不舒服，怎么也不穿。?  
郑允浩拎着裤子跟着他的猫在房子里到处跑，他真的没有猫灵活！?  
“在中，下来！”对着蹲在餐桌上的在中有些束手无策，他也不敢再去抓它，要是一个不稳跌下来就不好了。?  
“不穿！你不给我穿我就下来！”非常的坚定。?  
“行行行！不穿，你别乱跑了，不穿就不穿！”所以自从遇见这只猫，郑允浩就在不断的妥协。?  
在中一听满意了，挪到边上让郑允浩抱了个满怀。?  
“你怎么这么不听话了呢？以前是猫的时候多乖啊！”裤子穿不成了，就吃早饭吧。?  
“因为小时候不懂事。”郑允浩听在中这么说，表情有些复杂，就在昨晚之前，还是小时候，昨晚，他就把刚刚长大的在中给……?  
搓了把脸，郑允浩决定不去想这个让他感到羞耻的问题。?  
“猫粮还是和我一样？”?  
“我都长大成人了，怎么能继续吃猫粮。”不赞同地看了郑允浩一眼，拿过他手里的早餐就闷头开吃。?  
长大成人这四个字…用在他的猫身上，真的是刚刚好，每个字都刚刚好！?  
18.  
吃完饭在中要看电视，说是昨晚耽搁了，要看重播。还必须要郑允浩抱着看！因为以前都是抱着看的！?  
它背靠着郑允浩胸口坐在他怀里，专心地看着电视，郑允浩被它耳朵一动一动的弄得下巴特别痒，心也痒痒的。一巴掌盖上去，把两个都盖住了。??  
使劲在郑允浩手心抖了抖耳朵，在中不舒服的转过头，“你干嘛？我这样不舒服。”?  
“你的耳朵摸着很舒服。”凉凉的，上面密密的绒毛手感细腻，郑允浩有些上瘾。?  
“我都给你怀了宝宝了，你要对我好，要让我舒服，所以你不能碰我耳朵！”说完毫不犹豫的伸手拍掉头上的手。?  
“……”郑允浩一时无法理解，“什么宝宝？”?  
“你摸这里。”在中见他一脸茫然的样子，拉过他的手放在自己小腹上，“热热的，摸到了吗？小宝宝在里面。”?  
平坦的小腹，郑允浩手掌下面那一块，很热。?  
“好…好的。生出来会是猫吗？”他的猫都能变成人，再生个小猫有什么奇怪的！?  
“当然不会！会像你。”在中觉得它的主人有点笨，“我都变成人了，怎么会生小猫！”?  
郑允浩看着它头上的耳朵，屁股上的尾巴，有些不确定它变成人这个说法。?  
“耳朵和尾巴能收回去吗？不然不好带你出去玩儿。”?  
“生了小宝宝就会长回去了，听怀宝宝很辛苦的，我懒得出去。”它还没被郑允浩带回家之前看见过人类的孕妇，肚子很大，走路都很辛苦，想到这里又觉得自己亏了！?  
“你要对我好，不可以给我穿裤子，不可以给我吃猫粮，牙刷牙膏也要换掉，每天还是要抱着我看电视，不准摸我耳朵和尾巴，我都这么辛苦了，你一定要对我好！”?  
在中看着郑允浩认真地说着可爱的话，黑溜溜的大眼睛里面映着自己的脸，郑允浩觉得，他很走运了！?  
“好，会对你好的，不想穿裤子就不穿，家里有空调，每天做饭给你吃，每天抱着你看电视，待会儿就去给你买牙膏牙刷。”郑允浩笑着一一回答了，他觉得或许，自己单身这么久是有原因的。?  
“那尾巴和耳朵呢！你不能碰！”猫都是聪明的，怎么会没有注意到。?  
“我尽量。你这么可爱我不碰一下心里很难受的。”真话，郑允浩看着那对耳朵就很想捏一捏。?  
“那你少碰！”他的猫还是挺好哄的，夸一下就有福利了。?  
“好。”  
“你亲我一下。”  
“啾！”  
“喜欢你！”  
“嗯。”  
我也喜欢你。  
19.  
在中怀了崽之后很黏人，以前是猫的时候没这么黏，顶多看电视的时候必须抱着。  
现在是路不好好走，饭不好好吃，觉不好好睡。郑允浩操心操的头都大了。  
最麻烦的是在中肚子也慢慢鼓起来了，这都快五个月了，他还没想好怎么给在中安排生崽的事情，猫耳朵尾巴都收不回去，医院也不能去，怎么办呢？  
变成猫去宠物医院生？不可能的，在中说了，不会生猫崽，会像自己！  
“你这到底怎么生啊？”拍拍坐在自己怀里吃泡芙的人…猫？最近他的猫特别喜欢吃这种奶油超多的东西。  
“什么怎么生？我左边屁股有点痒，你给我抓一下。”为什么当事人完全不担心的样子？  
“生宝宝啊！还能生什么。这里痒吗？”还得伸手抓痒痒，猫生舒坦，“诶，你吃小心一点，奶油到处弄的是！诶—”他的猫鼻子上嘴上下巴上脸蛋上爪子上全是奶油，刚提醒完，郑允浩胸口就糊了一块！  
“……”在中一脸无辜地盯着他，郑允浩看着那张糊满奶油的脸毫无悔过之意，“就那么生吧…我也没生过啊……”  
无奈的拿过纸巾给擦干净了，不能打不能骂，那就只有亲一下了！  
“算了，该有的你都有，顺其自然吧。你都能变成人了生个孩子算什么，是吧？”只好自我安慰了，到时候再想办法吧，“不吃了，待会儿还要吃饭。”  
“好。”  
郑允浩见他这么乖，拿过旁边的盒子一看，吃完了………乖个屁！  
“待会儿必须吃饭！”捏着它耳朵凶道，多瘦啊，不吃多一点营养跟不上。  
“你放开你放开！我吃饭！你快把手拿开！”一碰耳朵就炸毛，伸出爪子乱挠，郑允浩手臂上又见红血丝！  
“你得剪指甲了在中。”把它放在沙发上，等拿了指甲钳过来，又不见了……  
熟门熟路的打开衣柜，果然蹲里面的。最近一不听话就藏这里面。  
“出来剪指甲。”  
“我不剪！剪指甲会疼！”  
“谁说会疼的，我天天剪都不疼。”  
“猫会疼！”  
“可你现在不是猫了！”  
“郑允浩你对我不好！”  
“在中，你看我手，都是你挠的，再挠下去好不了了！”伸出手臂，这段时间在中时不时闹脾气给他挠一下，手臂上交错着挺多条，看着还是有点凶了。  
“……”看着郑允浩被抓花的手臂，上面还有两条刚抓上去的，有些心疼，它捧着郑允浩手臂亲了亲，还是妥协了，伸出手让郑允浩抱。  
“乖一点不会痛，我保证。”所以郑允浩觉得他的猫是世界上最可爱的猫，怎么这么招人喜欢呢！  
“你不能弄痛我！对我好就不能让我疼！”揽着郑允浩脖子凶巴巴地说着，猫都怕剪指甲！  
坐郑允浩怀里把头埋进郑允浩颈窝，伸出手看也不敢看，真的挺怕的！  
“你剪快一点！”  
“快了剪不好。”  
慢条斯理的给它剪着过长的指甲，想到自己以后不会被挠伤了，心里一阵高兴，剪完一只手抓起来放到嘴边每个指头都亲一口，怎么看怎么可爱。  
“另一只手。”  
等了一会儿没反应，发现在中已经睡着了……郑允浩觉得好笑，刚刚怕的像什么一样，这才把一只手剪完，就睡着了。  
实在是因为郑允浩太小心翼翼了，剪的又轻又慢。  
最后干脆脚趾甲也剪了！  
看着手脚都剪的干干净净的，郑允浩神清气爽地去做饭了！  
20.  
最近在中很爱吃红烧鲫鱼，郑允浩真的很不想给它做！做起来麻烦不说，鲫鱼刺又多又细，每次挑刺都很麻烦，又不敢不挑，卡住了怎么办！  
吃饭的时候在中看着自己干干净净的手指头，有些发愣，觉得似乎也不错。放进嘴里舔了一下，又在自己手臂上划拉两下，发现真的没有什么威胁性了，又有些失落，“以后你欺负我我都没办法欺负回去了……”  
“我怎么会欺负你！我对你好着呢！”郑允浩有些冤，真的，他的猫太不讲道理了。  
“你碰我耳朵抓我尾巴就是欺负我！”  
“你怎么就抓着这点不放呢！”对于这点，郑允浩真的没办法妥协，这是不受他控制的，他无意识的行为，况且他也不想控制… “我跟你说啊，摸耳朵和尾巴是喜欢的表现，我多喜欢你就多喜欢摸你耳朵，知道吗？以后我经常摸，你也就习惯了。”  
“怎么可能习惯，那我天天摸你这里你习惯吗？”说着就往郑允浩腿中间抓过去，一把抓住要害，掐着问郑允浩。  
“诶诶诶！这儿不一样，你来松开，我现在可经不起撩，我好不容易忍了五个月的！”被它这么一抓，虽然力度有些大，微微有点疼，但是也是肉眼可见的站起来了。  
“为什么我们不能做爱！”气鼓鼓的掐着手里的东西不放。  
知道在中怀孕以后郑允浩立马去狂补了孕期知识，家里书房一排相关的书，郑允浩还做笔记，这段时间过的小心又小心，书上说前四个月不能做爱，过了危险期可以做但是要小心，郑允浩觉得在中情况不一般，不能冒险，所以都五个月了，一直都没碰。  
最重要一点，郑允浩不想承认，他的猫，算起来刚成年，他一直觉得很羞耻，很有负罪感！  
“在中别闹了，你身体不允许！”一手覆上放在自己裤裆上的猫爪子，郑允浩需要去浴室！  
“你骗我！我查过了，四个月就可以了！”这几个月它也不能出门，郑允浩教他用电脑手机这些，平时消磨时间，在中很聪明，很快玩儿的就很溜了。  
“可是你身体不一样啊，万一不行呢！再忍几个月好吧？乖啊，实在想要像之前那样也很舒服的。”之前那样，就是郑允浩手口并用给它做，是很舒服，但是里面就不行了……  
“之前行今天不行了！你必须进来！”手里动作着，把郑允浩弄的完全站起来了，一手扶着肚子要往郑允浩身上坐，不让他推开自己，反正在家也不穿裤子，干什么都方便。  
“在中你…你先放开我，我先给你舔舔，实在不行再说！”郑允浩想先哄着吧，到时候再说到时候的事。  
“我知道你骗我的！又不是第一次了！”撇嘴说道，之前好多次在中哭闹着要郑允浩进来，他都这么骗，这次怎么也不信了，“我不吃饭了！”把腿往郑允浩腰上一盘，手臂一收，埋进郑允浩怀里赌气，却也明摆着不会放开，别想自己解决！有些圆的肚子夹在两人中间，郑允浩也不敢乱动，生怕压着它肚子了。  
“你…你怎么这么不听话呢！为你好你不听！”一巴掌拍到在中屁股上，手一挨上软嫩的臀肉，就再也不舍得拿下来，不自觉地揉着，郑允浩觉得自己，大概要妥协了……  
“我说可以就可以了！我身体好着呢！和正常人一样的。”挺挺肚子撞了一下郑允浩，吓得郑允浩赶紧把它固定住不让乱动了，怎么说也是个五个多月的肚子了，怎么就随便乱撞呢！  
“在中！不要这么任性！”肚子并没有什么反应，但郑允浩还是轻轻揉着，安抚着里面的小崽子。  
“可是我就是很想要…”见郑允浩真的有些生气了，也不再乱动了，只委屈地看着他，身体轻轻晃着，腿根摩擦着郑允浩鼓地硬邦邦的裤裆，声音也软绵绵的，硬的不行就来软的，郑允浩总会顺着自己的！  
21.  
把在中放到床上，保证自己十分钟一定回来，在中见他非要去干什么，就跟他说不回来自己就一直哭。可把郑允浩吓到了，要知道他的猫还没有哭过，连第一次做爱，出血了都没哭，生理性眼泪不算！  
郑允浩网上付费咨询了一下医生关于孕期夫妻之间性生活的问题，问得很详细，不是面对面他还是挺厚脸皮的。又咨询了兽医，自己的猫已经怀孕了可是还是发情，可以进行交配吗？  
确定了现在是安全期可以做，郑允浩兴奋地脸都红了！  
一进卧室门，看见他的猫在床上玩儿自己尾巴，顿时被萌一脸血！  
在中见他回来了，眉开眼笑地伸手就要往他裤裆摸去，摸到硬邦邦的一坨，笑的更开心了，耳朵都一抖一抖的，“我可以给你舔一下，像你给我做的那样。”  
“肚子会不舒服吗？不舒服就赶紧停下来。”郑允浩没办法拒绝它的好意，诱惑太大了！解开皮带站在床边，在中跪坐着，两手忙着拉拉链，拉完拉链扯内裤，郑允浩忍不住就笑了，然后就被乜了一眼…  
他的猫可能真的憋太久了，实在想要，这会儿身后的尾巴不停的左右甩着，耳朵立地直直的，郑允浩又想摸了…  
“今天允许你摸耳朵，但是你要轻轻地，待会儿也要让我舒服！”感觉到一只手放到自己头上了，在中知道郑允浩对自己的耳朵尾巴非常执着，今天开心，就让摸吧！  
“好，不用吃下去，舔舔外面就行了。”在中嘴巴小，郑允浩那根现在已经完全硬了，抵在它嘴边，显然，在中吃不下去的。  
“我才不吃！”微微红了脸，别扭地握住嘴边的东西，小口小口的舔着，在中舌头也小，每次伸出一小截，粉粉的，看地郑允浩喉咙发紧。  
舔了好一会儿，终于把整根都舔湿了，在中就不干了……“我舌头都酸了，不想舔了…”  
耍赖的用脸蹭着，一手探向自己腿间，它好像并不知道什么是引诱，就只是痒了，所以要挠。  
郑允浩猛的蹲下，捏着在中手腕，不让他自己碰，盯着它的眼睛语气不太好的说：“自己抱着腿。”  
丝毫不觉羞耻地坐在床沿，两腿大开着，手抱着两边腿弯，郑允浩的头埋在那里动作着隔着不小的肚子在中只看得到一点头顶，后腰上按着两只手，免得它身体软地向后倒了。  
可是没几分钟，在中觉得腰酸的不行，肚子太重了，掰着郑允浩手要躺下去，郑允浩一开始不想松手，它就松开自己抱着腿的手，两条腿也开始不老实的乱踢着，郑允浩没办法只好松开腰，转而去固定住它腿…  
背一沾到床就长长的呻吟了一声，是真的舒服了，腿也老实地夹着郑允浩脖子把他头往自己腿间按，舒服的喉咙里直呼噜。  
郑允浩觉得合适了，站起身，看着床上的在中，飞快扒干净自己，在中睁着雾气蒙蒙的眼睛看他脱完衣服了就伸手要抱，腿张地大大的，它整个身体处处都是矛盾，却丝毫不违和，郑允浩很俗气的想，他的猫真的是美得惊人！  
一手在它肚子上摸着，慢慢进入，他进的很慢，进得很深，兴许是几个月没有做爱，在中在他进入的过程中一直憋着气，小脸憋的红红的，鼓着腮帮子，郑允浩见他这样被萌地要化了，最后全部进去之后，也不急着动，顾及肚子他没法吻在中，就伸手揉着它耳朵，把他的猫揉得眼泪汪汪的气都喘不匀才放手，在中又想伸爪子挠，却想起自己先前说过给他摸的。  
郑允浩勾着腰在它略大的肚子上密密麻麻地亲着，下身极缓慢地动，在中觉得从脚趾头到头皮没有一处不在痒，痒的它耳朵一会儿竖起来一会儿趴下去，可是也每一处都很舒服，太舒服了它前面的性器甚至没完全勃起，却淅淅沥沥地不停流着透明的液体。  
“允…允浩……”郑允浩在它肚脐周围打着旋儿地吻，吻的它一阵一阵的头皮发麻，尾巴卷着郑允浩的大腿轻轻扫着，伸手想去扯郑允浩的头发，郑允浩自己先抬起了头。之前郑允浩觉得在床上听见在中叫他主人实在是羞耻地不行，就强行让它改口了。  
“在中，我们用后面好不好，前面动作不敢太大了。”他自己被这种温吞的方式磨得快疯了，硬是不敢粗鲁哪怕一点，就想后面的话，好歹隔着一层，没那么容易伤到。  
“可是…可是…前面怎么办……”被吊在半空中的感觉太难受了，它也想郑允浩再快一点，深一点，用力一点，大肚子实在是太讨厌了！  
“前面用这个。”郑允浩手里拿的是一个鸽子蛋大小的跳蛋，他之前买的，用过两次，前两个月胎儿还不稳定的时候，在中想要了郑允浩用嘴和手照顾它前面，跳蛋放过两次后面，“你前面还没尝过这个呢。”  
“好小……”撇撇嘴巴，有些嫌弃，但眼下也只能将就了。  
郑允浩听了倒是挺高兴的，这是在肯定他的尺寸啊。  
“生完宝宝就给你大的，来把它舔湿。”先把跳蛋给它舔着，郑允浩把自己从在中身体里退出来，抠挖着前面，手指沾地湿乎乎的就往后面摸，开始做着扩张，揉着它尾巴根部，想刺激它更软一点，在中也难得没闹，郑允浩做的很仔细，也不管自己已经憋的满头大汗了。  
“唔…好了，后面也好了，你进来啊……”前面刚刚被插地不上不下的，后面现在也被郑允浩摸的受不了了，在中拿出嘴里已经被口水染的亮晶晶的跳蛋，也不等郑允浩反应直接就塞进自己前面的小穴，“嗯…你开…打开啊……”  
它看不见自己的下半身，肚子挡着得够着手才碰得到下面，一下也没了轻重，稍微有些用力了，里面太湿了一下就被按进去了，然后顺着滑到很深的地方，卡在敏感处，在中软着腰要郑允浩开开关，它记得之前用的时候是可以动的。  
“慢慢来，会让你舒服的。”他们之前用的时候郑允浩没敢太刺激它，都只开了一档，这跳蛋是有四档的，今天肯定怎么也得开到三档吧……  
“啊——”郑允浩打开开关的同时顶进了它的后面，前后两处的刺激让在中猛的一抖，赶紧抱着自己的肚子，尾巴在郑允浩大腿上使劲拍了一下，瞪着他，“你都不说一声！”  
郑允浩轻笑了一下，他喜欢在中瞪他的样子，看在他眼里就是含羞带嗔的，没有一点威胁性，只剩满心满眼的可爱了。更何况它现在还有个大肚子，那里面可是他的崽！  
在中见他盯着自己看，那眼神让它莫名有些不好意思，捂着肚子哼唧了一下，使劲夹了一下，催促道：“你倒是动啊……”  
“好。”前面的跳蛋隔着薄薄的一层，震地他也有些受不了，在中还在拼命撩…  
不停的告诉自己要控制力道，郑允浩做的又痛又爽，以致出了特别多的汗，比以前任何一次都多。  
两人的喘得很厉害，郑允浩低下头见在中一脸欲求不满的委屈样，扯着嘴角苦笑，这他妈到底折腾谁呢！  
抓过一旁的遥控一下从一档推到三档，郑允浩埋在后面的欲望被突然加大的刺激震的胀大一圈，险些射出来。他对着里面会让在中更爽的一点撞着，没有加快速度，却加大了力度，放在在中肚子上的手也腾出来一只，摸到前面被跳蛋照顾到的地方细致地揉弄着。  
在中刚刚适应了一档温柔的震动力度，没有一点缓冲就到了它之前从来没体验过的强度，上半身一下弹了起来，肚子又让它没法真的支起身体，倒在床上发不出声音地张着嘴巴，眼泪糊了一脸，太过了，跳蛋太过了，前后一起太过了，郑允浩揉着它的手也太过了……  
“快一点…允浩…嗯……”缓过那一阵之后，在中开始不满足于郑允浩进出的速度，太慢了，以前都不是这样的！  
“肚子会不舒服吗？”还是有些不放心，伸手摸了摸，里面的小崽子很安静，目前还没有被打扰到。  
“不会…不会的，想要你…”明明已经爽的不停分泌生理性的眼泪了，还总是想要更多，他的猫向来贪吃。  
郑允浩本来还有些犹豫，却见在中把手指含进嘴里，沾了来不及咽下的口水，细白的手指捏住了自己胸前的突起，那里郑允浩今晚没照顾到，在中无意识的自己抚弄着，这一系列动作看得郑允浩眼睛都红了，顿了两秒，将它的腿支起来，呈M型大开着，“不舒服就叫我。”  
说完腰部肌肉绷紧，又快又狠地耸动着，郑允浩脑子全是一个爽字，他禁欲了这么久，这算是一顿大餐了！  
前面跳蛋被郑允浩隔着一层操地到处乱动，处处都被照顾到的在中嘴里不断地小声呻吟着，时不时擦过它的敏感点，惹地一声尖叫。  
郑允浩觉得自己快要射了，更加用力的把自己往它身体里送，在中本来也濒临高潮了，被郑允浩这么一操没几下就夹紧了郑允浩腰高潮了。  
“嗯———”咬着嘴唇长长的叫了声，它前面涌出一大股液体，尾巴弄得湿淋淋的，跳蛋甚至都滑到了穴口处卡着，“我…我尿了吗……”  
第一次前后都被进入，感觉到自己下面像是失禁一般，在中有些惊慌地看向郑允浩，。  
“没有，不是，只是因为你太舒服了。”被它高潮那一阵无规律的紧缩刺激了一下，这会儿以为自己尿了前后都夹得更紧了，郑允浩舒爽的不行，也就没有再憋着，射了进去，射完还舍不得出去。  
“好舒服啊，生完宝宝还能更舒服吗？”不是尿了就好，不然多丢脸啊！  
身体暂时得到满足的在中笑盈盈的，破天荒的自己抓着两只耳朵玩儿，郑允浩心想我今晚都还没摸够呢！  
于是在浴室抱着它洗澡的时候，郑允浩恨不得光是洗那对耳朵就洗个半小时！  
躺在床上两人都在心里想看来以后得多买点东西了！  
“在中，你知道你预产期吗？”这没去过医院检查，什么也不知道，光靠书上看的那点理论知识，郑允浩每次一想到怎么生什么时候生这个问题就头大。  
“唔...不知道啊，猫的话两个多月吧，可是这个又不是猫...”本来都要睡了，郑允浩这么一说，在中也觉得有点没底了，拍拍肚子，这里面要是猫的话早出生了吧？  
“欸，下个月开始我请假吧，天天在家陪你，万一你哪天突然就生了呢！”郑允浩手在它肚子上摸着，心里还是觉得得想个办法，这都五个月多了，没点动静，甚至前五个月该有的什么反应在中一样也没有，太过于平静了......  
“好啊，我一个人在家也很无聊的，我要睡了你不要说话了。”实在是困得不行了，说完抱着郑允浩一只手臂闭着眼睛就要睡了。  
“......"好吧，他的猫心是真的大！  
睡吧睡吧，大不了明天开始学习怎么接生！  
这么想着，郑允浩头一歪，把脸贴着在中头顶那对耳朵，舒服地闭上眼睛睡了。

22.  
这天在中非要吃城北一家店秘制小鱼干，郑允浩家在城南，相当于穿城了。一开始郑允浩说让以后再带他去吃，在中偏偏不干，就要今天吃到。  
谁也不肯退步，郑允浩怕在中一只猫在家还挺个大肚子会不方便，万一出点意外就更不好了。在中觉得以前郑允浩上班的时候都是他自己在家，完全不用担心。  
说着说着在中干脆往沙发上一坐，捂着两只耳朵就开始抽泣起来了，嘴里说着郑允浩不给他吃鱼干，郑允浩对他不好了……  
郑允浩心想怀孕的人好像都是这样，口腹之欲特别的强烈。于是还是妥协了，给他买去了，等他跑去城北再回来，已经下午了。  
他按了几下门铃没人给他开门，可能是在中在看电视吧，他经常看电视看的入迷，这时候郑允浩的话他都不想理。  
拿钥匙打开门郑允浩就觉得很不对劲，有血腥味，很淡，但是郑允浩闻得见。循着味道过去，是卧室。他和在中的床上一片凌乱，斑斑点点的血迹，还有淡黄色的略粘稠透明液体。而本该乖乖等着小鱼干的在中却不知道哪儿去了。  
“在中？在中你在吗？还好吗？”郑允浩一边在屋子里找着，一边喊，他心里很慌。按照床上那滩东西来看，应该是在中生了才会有的东西，但是在中到底在哪里？  
“在中你到底在不在？回答一声啊！”他把每间房间都走了一遍，没有发现人，连平时最爱躲的柜子也看了，没有。郑允浩心里越来越急，可他也不能出去，出去之后又去哪里找？更没有头绪。  
“喵…”郑允浩瘫坐在地上，背靠着储物间，那本来是一间放鞋子的，郑允浩搬进来后没那么多鞋子放，就干脆把里面的架子拆了，用来堆杂物。此刻里面传来很细微的一声叫，听着像小猫的声音，但又不太是。  
郑允浩怔了片刻，猛地起身拉开那道小门，里面果然躲着他的在中。  
在中蜷缩着身体坐在地上，还穿着那件睡裙，上面脏脏的和卧室的床单一样，怀里抱着一团东西。  
郑允浩站着，居高临下地看着他，在中被郑允浩突然拉开门给吓坏了，他仰头瞪着大眼睛，惊慌失措地看着郑允浩，反应过来之后把怀里抱着的一团又拢了拢。  
“地上凉。”郑允浩没说什么，弯腰抱起在中，怀里的身子轻轻抖着，可怜兮兮的。  
郑允浩抱着他坐到沙发上，“在中你，你是不是生了？”  
在中在他怀里低着头，没有回答他。  
“在中，你松开手我看看，你怎么样了？”郑允浩掰着他的手，要看他的肚子，和他怀里抱着的东西。要是真的生了那得赶紧处理一下，他一身的脏污也要赶紧洗干净，免得感染了，还有孩子，孩子刚生出来在哪儿呢？  
“你不准怪我，也不准不要我…”他力气没郑允浩那么大，掰不过郑允浩，只能自己坦白。  
“怎么了？我怎么会怪你呢？到底怎么了你告诉我，不管怎么样都不会不要你。”  
“给你…”他把手臂松开，里面用毛巾包起来的一团被打开。  
是两只…两个孩子，特别小，比一般的新生儿要小很多，比较特别的是，多长了一对猫耳朵和一根猫尾巴。  
“对不起，我不知道为什么会这样，我以为…我以为…”在中忐忑地看着郑允浩，见他一直在看着两个小孩子也没有说话，表情也有点奇怪，心里更加不安了。以前他跟郑允浩说过生出来不会是小猫，但现在……  
郑允浩愣了很久，甚至没注意到身边的在中都快要哭了。他心头涌起一阵说不上来的滋味，酥酥麻麻的，他二十七岁了，当了爸爸，虽然自己的孩子和别人的不那么一样，那也是他的孩子。  
“为什么会说对不起，我以为，我应该第一个跟你说谢谢。”郑允浩把在中按进怀里，伸手擦掉他眼角的眼泪，“你给我生了两个宝宝，我想不到你有哪里对不起我的地方。”  
“可是，可是他们…有耳朵…还有尾巴，我怕你不喜欢…”在中整个人都耷拉下来了，耳朵软趴趴地顺在头上，尾巴垂在一旁，对他生下来的两个孩子很茫然。  
“没关系，他们会长的比其他孩子更漂亮的。”他亲了亲在中仍然带着湿意的眼睛，把毛巾摊开，里面的宝宝已经被清理地很干净了，舒舒服服地躺在柔软的布料里面睡着觉。  
而在中自己，丝毫没有清理。  
“你是怎么生下来的？痛不痛？有没有哪里受伤？需不需要去医院？”郑允浩把两个小猫崽安顿好之后就抱着在中去了浴室，他一路都在问。没办法，实在担心坏了，哪有这么随便就生孩子了的，还是两个。  
“就这么就生了啊，我就是怕生下来会这样才叫你去买东西的，没想到……”心思还挺多的，郑允浩这段时间准备的一大堆紧急生产必备物品全都没有派上用场。  
“你怎么能把我支走呢！万一…万一你要是……算了，身体哪里有不对劲的地方吗？”郑允浩一听自己是被他故意支走的，气得不行，可在中又一副乖乖挨骂的样子，他实在没法再骂了。  
“这里很痛，但是宝宝比较小，没有裂开。”他本来是被郑允浩放在洗漱台上数落，这会儿郑允浩这么一问，他被娇惯出来的小性子就上来了。张开腿指着那个不久刚刚经历生产痛苦的地方，委屈极了叫着痛。  
“我看看，除了这儿没别的地方痛了吗？”  
“没了，这里最痛，好痛，你吹吹嘛！”  
郑允浩无奈地看着他，他还是觉得太乱来了。不知道他们猫是不是都这么随便就可以下崽了，可他的在中明明已经大部分是人了，这样真的不行！  
那个地方红得厉害，两边都肿起来了，两条腿之间乱七八糟的，看着倒确实像是生过了。郑允浩拿过毛巾蘸了温水仔细地给他擦着，该擦干净的擦干净了。  
没了血和其他乱七八的东西糊在上面郑允浩这才看清那里的情况，确实没裂开，没有严重的伤，但是免不了撕开了几条小伤口，渗着血。郑允浩赶紧去拿了消毒杀菌的药来，心想这下真的要寸步不离了，在这么乱来可不行。  
“唔哇——”他正在给在中抹着药，在中嘴里还嚼着小鱼干。本来郑允浩觉得刚生完孩子要吃点清淡滋补的，但在中坚持说他和人类不一样。  
两声越来越大的哭声吓地郑允浩一跳，他的两只宝宝突然就哭了。郑允浩惊慌失措，完全不知道该怎么办，他确实是看过挺多经验啊，视频啊，教学什么的，但实际操作的时候还是不知道从何下手。  
小心翼翼并且姿势僵硬地抱起两只小崽子，在中坐在沙发上两个大眼珠子跟着郑允浩转，觉得这样子的郑允浩很新奇。  
“他们怎么了？是不是饿了？”  
“可能是吧，上下来半天了都还没有吃过东西。”  
“……”郑允浩心里一惊，自己的崽子们真的是命大了，存活下来不容易，在中真的太过分了！  
不过自己也有错，不管怎么样，这种关键时刻就是不应该离开身边的。  
宝宝饿了总要吃东西，他们之前有买过奶粉备在家里，可是……郑允浩还是试探性地开口，“你有奶吗？”  
“啊？”  
“就是…咳，母乳喂养比较好。”  
在中看郑允浩面红耳赤地说着，不禁低头看了看自己的胸口，还伸手去捏了一把，“好像没有，那怎么办啊？”  
“先吃奶粉吧，我…我想想办法。”  
郑允浩把手里的宝宝放到在中怀里就冲进厨房冲奶粉去了。  
自己也太坏了吧！郑允浩靠在厨房的料理台上捂着眼睛，有些自暴自弃地想着。也不是非要母乳喂养，奶粉也可以养大孩子。  
可是…可是万一在中可以…  
郑允浩抑制不住自己邪恶的想法，并准备付诸实践。  
思来想去，觉得自己也没有太恶劣，母乳喂养本来就比较好！而且在中那么乖，也没有拒绝。  
他冲完奶粉之后拿到客厅，看见在中在跟小宝宝玩儿着。他们长得很乖，白白嫩嫩的，头上的耳朵薄薄的，有一层颜色浅的几乎透明的绒毛。那两只耳朵在中用自己的尾巴挠着，下意识地摆动着躲开。  
郑允浩一手捂住心口，真的，家里的猫太萌了怎么办？  
小宝宝喝奶也很乖，嘴巴小小的，小口小口地喝着，郑允浩看看旁边的在中，觉得孩子可能更像在中吧。  
“你要给他们取名字吗？”他想看看在中会不会取个奇形怪状的名字出来。  
在中支着耳朵思考了一下，一拍手特别兴奋地说，“嗯…男生就叫小鱼，女生叫阿芙，好好听啊！”  
“你这是怎么想的？”郑允浩失笑，其实也挺好听的，就是感觉怪怪的。  
“小鱼干和泡芙很好吃。”  
“……行吧，现就这么叫着。”果然，奇奇怪怪的，幸好没叫小红烧，小鲫鱼，小蛋糕了。  
小鱼和阿芙虚虚地睁了一下眼睛，瞄了一眼两个爸爸，又继续闭上了，喝奶的嘴巴也停下来，看样子是又要继续睡了。  
晚上睡觉的时候小鱼和阿芙被放在了早就准备好的婴儿床上，还好婴儿床买的比较大，他们俩又小，两个睡下绰绰有余。他们因为尾巴的原因不喜欢平躺着，面对面地侧着身体，两只小小的手交叉着放，看着像抱着睡，实在太可爱了。  
郑允浩看了好久，才恋恋不舍地回到自己的床上。  
他还惦记着一件事。  
“我明天就去医院问问医生，给你…给你买一点催…催乳的东西。”  
“好啊，可是我这里很小，真的会有吗？”  
在中毫不在意地拉过郑允浩的手放在他胸口上，示意郑允浩他那里很小。  
郑允浩哭笑不得，觉得他的在中真的懵懂地过分可爱了。  
“没关系，他们吃的也不多，睡了吧。今天很累了。”  
“好。”  
怀里的人很快就沉沉睡去了，看来是真的累极了。  
郑允浩有些睡不着，他到现在还觉得像是在梦里。别人生孩子都这么容易的吗？怎么想怎么觉得后怕。  
在中可能真的是个妖精？

 

23.  
郑允浩一晚上都睡不踏实，在中一动他就惊醒了。一会儿觉得在中还没生晚上翻身会不会不舒服，一会儿又觉得是不是大半夜的在中就要生了，一会儿又梦见在中难产生不下来......  
一觉起来郑允浩心力交瘁，这大概是他睡得最累的一觉。旁边的在中还睡得香香甜甜的，小床上的小猫崽也醒了，竟然没有闹。睁着四只眼睛互相玩儿着手。他们还不太能控制自己的尾巴，一般都安静地垂在屁股后面没动，时不时触发某根神经了就会甩一下。  
郑允浩蹲在小床边上看了很久，心满意足地去冲奶粉了。一边试温度一边想着母乳喂养的事情。  
要是在中有奶的话，就不用这么麻烦了，直接往胸口上一放就行了。这一想就刹不住车了，郑允浩脑子里已经开始浮现在中抱着俩崽子喂奶的样子了。鼻子里一阵热意，郑允浩赶紧伸手捂住，“我怎么这么下流！正经泡奶粉啊！”  
房间里的哭声刚刚好地响起来，制止了郑允浩的胡思乱想。  
在中也被吵醒了，他茫然地坐在床上，一头乱发，看着哇哇大哭的两只，一时间没明白发生了什么。  
郑允浩手忙脚乱地换尿布洗屁股喂奶，完了还要伺候没睡醒的在中洗漱穿衣。吃完早饭一切归于平静之后，郑允浩觉得生活不易。他想要是当初没有送在中去宠物店就不会遇到医生，就不会收获意外告白，在中就不会受刺激，就不会提前变身，就不会发情，然后怀孕…………  
可是总会走到这一步的吧？自己不是在中选定的主人吗？  
郑允浩收拾好了东西听到卧室里在中的笑声。他擦干净手走进去，里面在中正在跟小宝宝玩儿，他抖着耳朵去戳小宝宝的尾巴，小床上的两只被戳的“咯咯”笑个不停，扑腾着去抓自己被戳到的尾巴，可是手还很短抓不到。郑允浩瞬间就忘记了一切疲惫，只觉得人生圆满。  
“在中，耳朵和尾巴能收回去吗？”以前在中说生了宝宝就能消失了，但现在还是没有一点变化。他想带在中去医院检查一下，总归是不放心。  
“嗯……”在中闻言摸了摸头顶，又动了动尾巴，“好像可以了！”他一脸的开心，郑允浩见他的耳朵和尾巴大幅度地动了动，就……真的收起来了！  
“我看看？收到哪儿去了？”他不信邪地扒拉着在中的头发去找耳朵，总觉得太神奇了。  
在中挣开他不让他摸，“就收回身体里面啊，生完宝宝就可以了。”他用一脸“这都不知道”的表情看着郑允浩，倒显得这件事很平常一样。  
郑允浩无奈，准备带着人出门。又来了难题，小宝宝怎么办？在中身体的特殊情况怎么办？

23.  
郑允浩一晚上都睡不踏实，在中一动他就惊醒了。一会儿觉得在中还没生晚上翻身会不会不舒服，一会儿又觉得是不是大半夜的在中就要生了，一会儿又梦见在中难产生不下来......  
一觉起来郑允浩心力交瘁，这大概是他睡得最累的一觉。旁边的在中还睡得香香甜甜的，小床上的小猫崽也醒了，竟然没有闹。睁着四只眼睛互相玩儿着手。  
他们还不太能控制自己的尾巴，一般都安静地垂在屁股后面没动，时不时触发某根神经了就会甩一下。  
郑允浩蹲在小床边上看了很久，心满意足地去冲奶粉了。一边试温度一边想着母乳喂养的事情。  
要是在中有奶的话，就不用这么麻烦了，直接往胸口上一放就行了。这一想就刹不住车了，郑允浩脑子里已经开始浮现在中抱着俩崽子喂奶的样子了。  
鼻子里一阵热意，郑允浩赶紧伸手捂住，“我怎么这么下流！正经泡奶粉啊！”   
房间里的哭声刚刚好地响起来，制止了郑允浩的胡思乱想。  
在中也被吵醒了，他茫然地坐在床上，一头乱发，看着哇哇大哭的两只，一时间没明白发生了什么。  
郑允浩手忙脚乱地换尿布洗屁股喂奶，完了还要伺候没睡醒的在中洗漱穿衣。吃完早饭一切归于平静之后，郑允浩觉得生活不易。  
他想要是当初没有送在中去宠物店就不会遇到医生，就不会收获意外告白，在中就不会受刺激，就不会提前变身，就不会发情，然后怀孕…………  
可是总会走到这一步的吧？自己不是在中选定的主人吗？  
郑允浩收拾好了东西听到卧室里在中的笑声。他擦干净手走进去，里面在中正在跟小宝宝玩儿，他抖着耳朵去戳小宝宝的尾巴，小床上的两只被戳的“咯咯”笑个不停，扑腾着去抓自己被戳到的尾巴，可是手还很短抓不到。  
郑允浩瞬间就忘记了一切疲惫，只觉得人生圆满。  
“在中，耳朵和尾巴能收回去吗？”以前在中说生了宝宝就能消失了，但现在还是没有一点变化。他想带在中去医院检查一下，总归是不放心。  
“嗯……”在中闻言摸了摸头顶，又动了动尾巴，“好像可以了！”他一脸的开心，郑允浩见他的耳朵和尾巴大幅度地动了动，就……真的收起来了！  
“我看看？收到哪儿去了？”他不信邪地扒拉着在中的头发去找耳朵，总觉得太神奇了。  
在中挣开他不让他摸，“就收回身体里面啊，生完宝宝就可以了。”他用一脸“这都不知道”的表情看着郑允浩，倒显得这件事很平常一样。  
郑允浩无奈，准备带着人出门。又来了难题，小宝宝怎么办？在中身体的特殊情况怎么办？  
他不希望在中还有两个宝宝被人像看稀奇一样围观，更不希望被抓走研究。他又去把小鱼和阿芙抱起来，两个小宝贝咬着手指看着郑允浩笑，口水流了一手。  
“怎么办呢？”  
“什么怎么办？不是要出去吗？”  
“他们俩怎么办？”  
“呆在家里啊！”在中似乎并没有觉得不足月的小孩子独自在家有什么问题。  
“可是…我们不在要是饿了，或者尿了怎么办？”  
“我们出去干嘛？要很久吗？”  
“去医院，检查身体，我在想孩子是不是也该检查检查？”他盯着怀里的孩子若有所思，总觉得哪里都不对劲。  
“怎么可能，你见谁家的孩子长了猫耳朵和尾巴的，肯定一出门就会被抓走，我不要！”在中一屁股坐在沙发，一副不走了的样子。  
他没有自己的衣服，之前一直因为尾巴的原因不愿意穿裤子，就套着郑允浩的T恤。现在勉强穿了一条郑允浩的运动裤，裤脚挽了好多起来。像个偷换大人衣服的小孩子。  
“可是……”  
“你不要担心，我和宝宝身体都很健康的。”在中见郑允浩担心的样子也有些心软了，他凑上前去亲了亲小鱼和阿芙的脑袋，认真地跟郑允浩保证，“真的，我哪里都很好，小鱼很强壮，阿芙虽然比较小，但也很健康。”  
郑允浩半信半疑，自从在中变出人形的那天晚上起他们家就不太正常了。匪夷所思的事情接连发生，他没法去考虑在中说的话有没有依据。  
“那我们去给你买几件衣服，你现在可以穿了。”  
“好啊，我都好久没出门了。”再这样下去就要一年了，他再不喜欢出门也会觉得闷，“我们快点，他们俩在家没问题的。”  
“你确定？你问问他们？”郑允浩怀疑他们三个或许可以有某种沟通。  
“我问了他们也没法回答嘛，那么小。”  
“那你怎么知道没问题，小孩子都会闹的。”郑允浩可不放心，这俩宝贝可是昨天刚出来的，“要不你在家待着，我出去给你买。”  
“不，我要去，你信我啊，真的可以的！”  
最后郑允浩还是妥协了，他忧心忡忡地把门锁死了，门窗关好，又喂了几口奶，还一左一右放了两瓶，他觉得万一会自己拿来吃呢？  
在中也没阻止他，只是出门的时候嘀咕着“这么小怎么可能自己喝奶…”。  
这还是在中第一次以人形跟着郑允浩在外面走，看什么都很稀奇。什么都想去玩儿一下。  
去到店里面每件衣服都想试一试，也不管男装女装，大的小的。猫咪眼里，人类的衣服男女好像都是可以穿的。  
郑允浩也乐得看他穿各式各样的好看的衣服，还不是心里始终惦记着孩子，他会陪着在中玩儿一天。  
“我们下次再出来好吗？宝宝在家会闹。”  
“可是我还想……”  
“逛不完的，街又不会跑，下次来接着今天的继续，我们回家。”  
“好吧……”嘴上是这样答应的，可他还是扒着郑允浩肩膀往后看，眼巴巴的样子看着怪不忍心的。  
走两步郑允浩突然脚步一顿，“糟了！说好的要去看医生！”  
“说了身体健康不用看啦……”  
“不是那个，催那个…催…催乳啊……”郑允浩眼神不受控制地往在中胸口瞄，他觉得自己思想太糟糕了！简直难以启齿！  
“那现在要去吗？宝宝还没有饿，也没有尿。”  
“你知道吗？”  
“要是闹了我会感觉到的。”他一副自豪的样子，郑允浩看了就想亲两口。  
然后他也没忍着，叭叭两口亲下去，“真棒！那我们现在去吧。”

郑允浩没有带他去检查身体什么，他找了个商场卫生间把刚刚买的一件花裙子给在中换上。然后去了母婴医院。  
“我太太胸部小，没有奶水，请问有办法催乳吗？”  
郑允浩一脸正经地指着在中跟医生说着，在中也很乖地只是点点头没有说话。  
在中现在长大了许多，长高了一些，但总体还是很纤细。加上刚生完宝宝，身上一层软肉，白白嫩嫩的，头发也一直没剪，穿着裙子倒也看不出什么。  
医生打量了一下在中，见胸部确实很小，可以说女性中最小的，“先来这边检查一下情况。”  
医生让郑允浩把在中的裙子从肩膀脱下去，露出胸部。郑允浩老大不乐意，纠结挺久，最后换了个女医生。结果他还是纠结，女医生脾气没那么温和，说要看就脱不看就走。  
没办法，郑允浩只好乖乖给脱掉。  
“你太太的胸部的女性特征似乎有点弱？”  
“我们之前检查过，他青春期激素水平紊乱，发育不良，所以这样的。”郑允浩面不改色地胡乱撒谎，男生的乳头和女生是不一样的，他怕医生追问多了，就胡乱说了一通。  
医生虽然疑惑但见在中本人不说话冷着一张脸似乎不大高兴，也就没有继续这个话题。她教了郑允浩几个穴位，开了几瓶精油，一些口服药。叫郑允浩晚上就着精油按摩那几个穴位，配合吃药。不出意外很快会泌乳。  
郑允浩牵着在中回去的路上脸上挂着傻笑，偶尔往在中胸口盯上两眼。  
他没有让在中把裙子换下来，就这么穿着回家了。  
走到小区楼下的时候一楼的老太太问他：“哟，允浩啊，什么时候都有女朋友了啊？怎么没见你经常带回来呢？”  
“那是你以前没看见我经常带，现在都住我家了！漂亮吧？”  
“漂亮漂亮，小姑娘长得忒水灵！”老奶奶笑得一脸褶子，在中听了她夸自己也跟着笑。  
郑允浩心花怒放。  
回到家两个宝贝已经没睡了，睁着眼睛四处乱看。用头顶上两个耳朵去蹭着放在旁边的奶瓶。  
郑允浩一进门就过去检查尿不湿，还真没有尿。  
然后他发现一个一直没有注意到的问题，小鱼和阿芙头顶是有猫耳朵没错。但是，人类该长得耳朵，也长得好好的。  
郑允浩觉得一阵头疼，难道猫耳朵是个装饰？  
他把在中叫过来，问他，在中看了一阵又摸摸自己。  
“我也有啊，应该就是会长回去，或者可以像我一样缩回去吧。”他倒不太在意，觉得是个小问题。  
回到家他就把耳朵尾巴放出来了，内裤勒着不舒服，干脆脱了。裙子倒没有妨碍到他也就懒得换了。  
“这样没问题吗？多久会长回去啊？”  
“我也不知道…”在中现在也不敢随便说了，他就算有一点点知道，也会说不知道。  
他怕像上次一样，跟他说的不一样。万一多几次，郑允浩觉得自己在骗他，会不高兴，然后把他赶出去？  
在中甩了甩头，决定不说话。  
郑允浩一会儿对着左边叫小鱼，一会儿对着右边叫阿芙，发现都会有反应，两个宝贝都会侧过头，稍微放心一点了。  
至少没有影响听力。  
晚上的时候在中乖乖吃了药，还自觉地给自己抹了精油。他见郑允浩在给宝宝喂奶，就先自己按着胸部。  
他白天也仔细听了的，知道大概有哪几个地方要重按。一下按下去把他痛的炸毛了，耳朵竖得笔直，嘴里“啊”了一声。  
郑允浩赶紧过来看看，在中下手也没个轻重，说重按他就真的卯足了劲儿地按。  
“我来我来，你别折腾你自己。”  
“按着好痛，不想按了。”  
“那是你没按对，来躺我腿上。”  
尽管有点不情愿，在中还是躺了过去。他想，郑允浩都好累了，还要给他按摩，要体谅一下。  
“痛的话说出来，我就轻点。”  
人形的第一晚郑允浩也摸过在中的胸，那里平平的，瘦的能摸到胸骨。怀过孕之后补得很好，长了些肉。胸上一层软肉摸着很舒服。  
郑允浩控制着力道小心地按着，看着白皙的皮肤在自己手指的触碰下变红，软肉溢在指缝间，他呼吸开始急促起来。  
算起来，他们已经好久没做爱了。  
在中最开始是穴道被按着，刺痛的感觉使他哼哼唧唧的。逐渐逐渐就变了味，那哼叫的声音里有了点别的。郑允浩不想去探究，现在并不是时候，为了在中的身体着想也不能。  
按完之后两人都出了一层薄汗，在中今天竟然也没有闹着要郑允浩进去，甚至亲亲摸摸都没有。  
郑允浩抱着他躺进被窝的时候忍了忍，还是开口问了一下。  
“我里面还有点痛，你那么大…还不可以…”他声音糯糯的，说完把自己整个藏进郑允浩怀里。  
郑允浩一手抱着在中的腰，一手捂着自己的眼睛。心想自己干嘛嘴贱要问，这下更精神了！

24.  
郑允浩给在中按摩了一周，药也没停。第七天的时候郑允浩按住某给坊有一点小小的硬块儿，一按在中就喊疼，“挺胸，我看看是不是涨起来了。”  
在中闻言乖乖挺起胸，郑允浩凑近了戳戳按按地观察着，发现确实是长了一点点，比起以前鼓了一些。硬的那块估计就是医生说的乳腺堵塞，郑允浩一下子更来劲了。  
“没事儿，忍着点我继续给你按按，很快就出来了。”  
“你轻点，真的很痛，到底什么时候才会有奶啊？”在中有些急躁，每天这么按，一次比一次痛，他觉得很不舒服。  
“很快乐，这里的硬块按着痛就说嘛已经快了。”  
“不想按了...”他小声抱怨着，尾巴不轻不重地在郑允浩手腕上抽了一下。表达他的不满。  
郑允浩笑了笑抓过尾巴亲了一下，继续雷打不动地按着。  
尽管每次按完他都需要自己进浴室让某个地方消一下肿。  
这一次郑允浩按了很久，围着那块反复打着圈揉，揉到他觉得没那么硬了才停下来。在中已经被揉睡着了。

第二天早上郑允浩是被在中哼哼唧唧的呻吟声弄醒的。人还没有醒过来，手已经在自己胸口上胡乱搓着。  
“怎么了？胸口痛吗？在中？”郑允浩怕会不会是药的副作用，他一手把在中揽进怀里，一手解开睡衣的扣子，露出在中整个胸部来。  
“嗯...允浩，好涨...”在中迷迷糊糊地被弄醒，低头看了一眼自己的胸口，委委屈屈地开口。  
郑允浩心里狂喜，在中胸部鼓鼓的，伸手捏了一把，昨晚的硬块没了，软绵绵的一片，“我去拿吸乳器给你吸吸。”  
吸乳器是手动的，郑允浩买的时候觉得手动的比较好控制力道，免得弄痛在中。吸盘覆到在中小小的乳房上几乎全部盖完了，乳头被中间的孔道包裹住，冰冰凉凉的，说不上难受，就是怪怪的。  
“我开始了，痛就说。”郑允浩调整了一下位置，握住把手缓缓用力。另一只手在吸盘边缘按摩着，在中靠在床头坐着，瞪着眼睛看着自己的胸部，呼吸越来越急促。  
“好奇怪，在...在吸...”他感觉到吸盘在收紧，里面有什么在被往外抽着，越来越涨，“好涨...”  
“忍一忍，我再用点力。”  
郑允浩之前一直是每次只按下一点点，听在中说涨就知道快出来了，他这一下按了一半下去，在中“啊”地叫出了声，胸口跟着挺了挺。  
还是没有什么出来，在中急促的呼吸着，郑允浩额头渗出一点汗，“我再加一点力。”  
在中没有说，用力一点更舒服。  
“啊—”吸盘下面本来小小的一点奶包，已经鼓地更高了，跟另一边对比十分明显，在中双手握住郑允浩拿着吸乳器的手，摇着头，“不行，出不来，允浩你用嘴巴好不好！”  
他明显感觉到自己的乳头有东西堵着，乳孔开开合合的，可就是出不来，难受地眼泪都要出来了。  
“好好，不用这个了。”郑允浩巴不得用嘴，他把在中抱到腿上坐着，一手抱着他腰，一手握着另一边还没有被吸过的胸部继续按摩着。  
“你快点吸出来嘛，真的好涨！”在中单手抱着郑允浩的脖子，把自己的乳头凑到他嘴边，带着哭腔催促着。  
郑允浩也没废话了，张口含住胀大的乳头，在中顿时从喉咙里溢出一声舒服至极的呼噜声。  
郑允浩收缩着口腔，舌头配合着逗弄敏感的乳头，时不时用舌尖戳弄一下张开的乳孔。他感觉到在中的腿并得很紧，知道这是被吸出感觉了。  
他轻笑了一声，突然开始大力地吮吸，吸出了清晰的水声。在中两腿摩擦着，小声小声地叫着，突然他一挺胸，抱着郑允浩脖子的那只手收紧，郑允浩嘴里顿时奶香四溢。  
“嗯...出来了，好舒服...”出奶的瞬间在中就觉得胸部一阵轻松，不自觉地喃喃着好舒服，腿间越来越湿，薄薄的睡裤已经被浸湿了。  
只要你嘴里的乳头还在不断溢出奶水，喉咙一直咽着，一直到那小奶包瘪了下去，不再那么涨了，他才松口。  
“这么舒服吗？湿成这样了。”他伸出舌头舔掉嘴角的一丝奶渍，手指挑了挑被舔的又湿又红的奶头。  
“这一边也要，太涨了！”一边舒服了另一边就显得更涨了，他干脆岔开腿跨坐到郑允浩的身上，抱着郑允浩的脖子用自己的乳头堵住了郑允浩的嘴巴。  
郑允浩闷笑了两声，坦诚的猫咪根本不屑于被调戏，总是这么主动。  
不过还是要赶紧吸掉，这一边被按了这么久，已经涨得很高了。  
他如法炮制地又舔又吸，发觉这一边堵塞地更严重一点，于是他更大力道地吸着。在中靠在他肩膀，嘴巴在他耳边，一直软乎乎地哼唧着。  
等到开始一点点出奶的时候，搭在郑允浩腰侧的两条腿夹紧了。他坏心眼地一边吸奶，一手探进了在中的睡裤。  
股缝里一片湿滑，再往前一点，更是湿得不成样子，一模就是一手的粘液。但是前面还不能动，再怎么馋也不能去玩儿。  
后面的话，小心一点没问题的，只是手指而已。  
很轻易地，郑允浩的食指就滑了进去，里面的软肉很兴奋地蠕动着，层层叠叠地裹缠着。郑允浩心路喟叹，他快想疯了，以至于现在尽管只是手指，却感觉快感从指尖一路蹿到他下腹。  
在中也没有好到哪儿去，他本就是贪欢的性子，这么久没做了可以说是想得厉害。郑允浩手指一进去他就夹紧了屁股，还轻微的自发摇着腰，“再多一点...嗯—好舒服...”  
郑允浩从善如流地直接多加了两根手指，同时嘴里用力一吸，一大股奶水被咽下喉咙。他还觉得不够过瘾，另一手从在中腰上滑到屁股上，手法极其下流地捏着软嫩的臀肉，状似无意地撩着猫的尾巴根。  
在中被上下夹击，嘴里的呻吟越来越大声，他屁股和腰都在扭动，尾巴胡乱地甩着，上半身被郑允浩的嘴巴含着不能随便动。郑允浩很快摸到了那一块敏感的地方，三指并拢在那里摩擦按压着，在中守不住地一口咬住了郑允浩颈侧。  
突然郑允浩停下了动作，吐出嘴里的乳头，“把我裤子解开，乖。”他拍拍在中的背，安抚的说道。  
解开裤子他又示意在中把他那根硬到不行的星系的拿出来，在中嘴里小声说着不能进去，却也乖乖照做。  
“不进去，知道你会痛。”说完他两手抱住在中稍微提起一点，调整好了姿势又把人放下 ，“嗯啊—”  
他确实没进去，但却把自己的性器放在在中前穴，用那里的软肉含着，轻轻滑动了一下，整个柱身就变得湿乎乎的。舒爽的感觉炸到全身上下，郑允浩这才满意地重新开始。  
这一边他吸地慢，这么一会儿没有继续，就在往外冒着乳白色的奶珠，在中急急地往郑允浩嘴边凑，下身也小幅度地蹭着夹在中间的性器。  
郑允浩又恢复了先前的动作，手指插着后穴，另一手撸着猫尾，在中越叫越大声。郑允浩把最后一点奶吸完之后左右两边还轮流大力吸了一口，这一吸，在中直接就到了高潮，前面涌出一大泡液体，浇在郑允浩的性器上，两人相连的部位更湿滑了。  
他翻身压着在中躺到床上，用还带着奶香的嘴巴去吻着在中，下身还在在中腿间耸动着。那块软肉被磨得微微红肿起来，在中受不了地想往上爬，躲开郑允浩过分硬挺的部位。  
郑允浩哪里会让他得逞！  
他嘴巴被堵着，也发不出声音，只好用爪子去抓郑允浩的肩膀，可是指甲被郑允浩剪得干干净净的，也挠不出一点红印子。他快喘不过气了，郑允浩还发着狠，一点也没有软下去的趋势。  
在中终于被逼出了眼泪的时候，郑允浩才放开他。然后猛地起身冲进浴室，里面很快响起水声。  
在中瘫在床上喘着气，微微抽泣着。他那里有点痛，就没有合上腿。郑允浩太硬了，被磨了这么久可能会破皮。  
过了半晌，郑允浩带着冷冷的水汽出来了。看见床上的在中还大张着双腿，自己拿着吸乳器在吸奶。  
“我给你擦干净，上点药。”郑允浩自知理亏，拿了湿帕子给在中擦干净下身，没有去管他吸奶的动作。他怕自己又控制不住。  
“涨得好快。”起身的瞬间他听见在中嘀咕着，他动作一顿，然后飞快地跑出去找药膏。  
外面的两只小的还在玩儿着自己耳朵，根本不知道里面发生了什么。郑允浩检查了一下没有什么情况，放心地回屋去了。  
“很快就不用喝奶粉了，宝宝乖！”

屋里的在中已经自己吸完奶了，正弯着腰看自己前面小穴的惨状，郑允浩一进来就被瞪了。  
“你也舒服了不是吗？”他摸摸鼻子，心想自己最后还是撸出来了，不然还会更惨一点。  
“你弄痛我了，还不让我叫！”  
在中微微噘着嘴，郑允浩一伸手就被尾巴抽了一下，挺用力的一下。“下次不会这样了，我错了，来让我给你擦药。”  
“他们呢？”气鼓鼓的在中突然想起了两只小崽子，折腾了这么久都没有管他们了。  
“在玩儿呢，没事，我刚刚看过了。”  
“轻一点。”  
“自己抱着腿，下面一点我抹不到了。”  
“你怎么这么烦！”  
郑允浩本来想问问还要多久才能解禁的，但是想了想，正常的女人生孩子也要修养那么久的，太急了毕竟对身体不好。便没再提这件事，专心擦药去了。  
在中才刚刚出奶，两比较少，不大的奶瓶才装了三分之一，两个崽子一个也不够喝。  
干脆郑允浩自己全喝了，然后继续泡奶粉给小崽子喝。  
并在心里想着，还是要加把劲才能让宝宝喝上母乳啊！


End file.
